Chapter 2
"Hey, uh, Lector, can I ask you something personal if you don't mind?" "Yeah sure, man, what's up?" "Were you born with this distortion of balance or did something cause you to become like this?" "Wow, you sure know your stuff. Most people would just ask me how I ended up with this face. To answer your question though, I was born like this. My family hired many doctors trying to cure this...this disease, but it was to no avail. They all said something in the lines of 'this is impossible, there's no hope, this child can never study martial arts.' " "Interesting, so everyone must have thought you were just a worthless person and treated you as such. I guess that was to be expected. " "Well, luckily, I was born into the main branch of a very powerful family, the Agnis family, and even though people thought I was worthless they were too afraid to bully or insult me directly. I lived quite comfortably in my home since no one had any expectations for me anyway. So as long as I don't tarnish the family's honor by doing anything idiotic I was told that I can continue to live like this, eventually maybe get married, produce an heir and die in peace." "Hey, if you look on the bright side, that's still presumably better than a lot of others' lives. " "That's........certainly not wrong." "Hahaha, so you are unsatisfied." "Well, yea I mean...I grew up watching my peers, and nearly all of them possessed incredible talent. By the age of twelve they learned almost everything there is to learn about our family's hereditary arts. By my age, they have already traveled to many places, while I must remain inside the family. To me, they were like the shining stars in the sky, an unreachable yet ever so luminous existence. I envy them, I really do. " "So that's why you escaped from your family." "......*Sigh* I guess it's no surprise that you realized by this point. Yes, you are certainly correct. A completely powerless person, escaping from his comforting home, trying to travel around the world. Now that I think about it, it's a completely idiotic idea. Haha. " "hmm, that is certainly the case. I must say that you definitely didn't think this one through." "..." "Alright, Lector, I have decided. I will make you my 1st disciple since my rebirth! Rejoice! This is a rare chance that only comes once every few hundred thousand years. Just sign this contract here, and I will help you realize your dreams! Come, do not waiver, and do what your gut is telling you." "But, um, this is a contract for a master and slave contract?" "That's right. In exchange for doing everything I tell you to do, that includes making my meals, cleaning the house, organizing my books, buying food, etc, I will fix your body, and teach you martial arts. Doesn't that sound like a great deal? Just write your signature here and here and everything will be in order." "But......" "What's wrong? Surely the person who escaped from the safe sanctuaries of his own family, and decided to travel the world while being powerless, can see the merits of this contract? And I'm sure that you can tell, judging by your attitude toward me so far, that I am not just an ordinary kid. " "But...I'm just wondering, why me, you know? Why some crippled person like me. I may not be an expert in martial arts but even I know that the best time to study it is before one matures. And me, I'm already 20 years old. Even if you could fix the distortions in my body, which I really doubt anyway, it's......it's already too late for me to start." "You know, Lector, earlier today we didn't even know each other, yet you took your time to pull some stranger out of the river and even listened to his request for guidance to Cronia. I'm sure that it wasn't merely because you discerned what kind of an existence I am, but out of your own kindness. So just like you believe you have a keen pair of eyes, I also believe in my own ability in judging others, especially those whom I decide to take under my wings. And as for the complications regarding your body and training in the future, you leave that for me to worry about, okay?" "S-sure. " "So now what will you do. I won't force you to sign, of course. It's your choice." "I, I will do it master! Please help me realize my dreams!" "Excellent! You don't need to kneel for me though, I hate those formalities anyway. Alrighty let's head out, we have a lot of things to do." "Actually, um, I have been meaning to ask since we've been walking for a while now, where are we going exactly?" "Why, we are heading toward the spirit mountain of course. I have a lot of business to settle with those old fools up there. " "But that means, that we are......" "That's right, Lector, We are going to see the Agnis family right now. Isn't it great that you'd be able to see your family again? Hahaha." "Ehh.....? But master.." "God you sure have a lot of complaints, even though you've only recently become my disciple. What is it, lay it out boy," "We've been walking the wrong way for a while now, the spirit mountain is the other way." ".............of course I KNEW that. I was merely testing your geographical knowledge and your sense of direction. Now let's hurry up. It's gonna be dark soon and I sure the hell would like some hot chow, warm drinks, and a bed to sleep on tonight. " "Yes master!"